Two roll paper dispensers have been widely used particularly in commercial and industrial buildings, public institutions or the like. An example of such a dispenser is shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,585 (Schultz et al.), issued Dec. 27, 1983. The present invention relates to improvements in several respects to the type of toilet paper dispensers shown in said patent.